


Oikawa and the Laptop

by bloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author descent into madness, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Help, I Don't Even Know, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Oikawa's laptop isn't working so he goes crazy just like I am going crazy atmPlease read if you want to see my slow descent into madness
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Laptop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oikawa and the Laptop

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!!!" 

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!!!!"

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!!!!"

"TRASHYKAWA IF YOU DON'T STOP BOTHERING ME WHILE I'M DOING MY ESSAY I WILL BEAT YOU UP!"

.  
.  
.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!"

Iwaizumi slammed his head on the desk before looking up at Oikawa who was sitting across from him. 

"What. What do you want?"

Oikawa pouted. "My laptop isn't working! Whenever I turn it on the screen stays dark!!!" 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "So just restart it or something but stop bothering me! It's your fault this essay is being done last minute anyways."

"I did!! I tried restarting and I tried shutting it down and all keyboard shortcuts I could think of but ITS NOT WORKING!" Oikawa's voice Rose in pitch as he became more and more hysterical.

Iwaizumi groaned at his overdramatic friend and shoved him away from the laptop so he could look at it himself. 

After a few minutes Oikawa grinned when he heard Iwaizumi cursing up a storm.

"I told you I wasn't being dramatic this time!" 

"Shut the hell up. We have work due tomorrow how are you going to hand it in?"

Oikawa's eyes became wide as he prepared his signature pout. "I have such an amazing best friend that'll finish his work super fast and let me do my essay on his laptop."

"Or you could just write it on paper." Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"Ah! How dare you Iwa-chan! My delicate setter hands cannot write work on paper!" 

Oikawa ducked as Iwaizumi threw a punch his way before grabbing his laptop and walking out the door. 

"C'mon trash. We're going to fix your laptop."

Fixing the laptop didn't work. If anything, leaving the house only made everything worse. This is how:

First they went to Hanamaki's house. Hanamaki spent five minutes laughing at Oikawa's misfortune before telling them that they should try banging it to make the inside stuff work. Before iwaizumi could protest, Oikawa began to bang his laptop against the wall. 

After they left Hanamaki's house and Oikawa was punched, they went to Matsukawa. Matsukawa suggested they open and close it a few times in a row and make it work by sheer willpower. Oikawa tried and then he began to hear the laptop squeak and groan.

After that, they went to Yahaba's house. Surprisingly enough, Kyoutani was there too. Kyoutani suggested that Iwaizumi stare at the laptop and remind him who the alpha dog was. After some begging, Iwaizumi glared at the laptop, scaring it to the point where it began to smoke. The third years were then kicked out of Yahaba's house because the smoking triggered the fire alarm.

Finally, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked down the street carrying the smoking laptop. They saw Ushijima who looked at them in concern because the smoke was beginning to become more and more. 

After explaining what happened, Ushijima said: 

"Ah. I'm afraid I can't help because in Shiratorizawa we get school provided laptops that are the latest model. Oikawa. This is why you should have come to Shiratorizawa." 

Oikawa threw his laptop at Ushijima and knocked him out. Oikawa and Iwaizumi then had to run away from the crime scene. 

Currently they're still on the run. Oikawa decided that laptops are good weapons and has now made a career out of murder by laptop. Iwaizumi is just suffering. Someone save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me because MY LAPTOP ISNT WORKING AND IM SAD 
> 
> This was written on my phone
> 
> Someone save me


End file.
